Graduation
by Redroses
Summary: Its graduation for Serena - time for her to move on to bigger and better things. What happens when she decides to confront Darien and tell him how she feels? Will she tell him or let him slip away?


Title: Graduation(Friends Forever)  
Author: Silvery White Rose  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimers: Like I have said before I don't not  
own Sailormoon. I am just a fan that writes   
fan fics. Also the song 'Graduation' is   
by Vitamin C not me and I own none!!! of those  
rights either, just using the song.  
Also I would like you to know that is my  
first song fic. So tell me what you think after you   
are done reading it, okay?  
Review...email....whatever way you feel.  
*********************************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon and there was me and you  
And then we got real cool  
Stay at home talking on the telephone with me  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As she walked aimlessly down the corridors of her high school.  
She looked so intently at everything, memorizng what she could of this  
place that had been her home. 'I cant believe this is the last day of   
school. That I will actually be leaving this place for good.' she   
thought as she walked to her last class.   
  
I looked to my left and then to my right gazing at all the  
students clearing out their lockers. It was a complete mess....papers,  
notebooks, pens, pencils, and books everywhere you looked. 'Is that  
someone's bra? Wait a second! Is that a jock strap in the trash   
over there?' She thought while a smile played across her lovely face.  
  
These were the good times. Even though it was hard, she made   
it and now she was moving on to something new. Though she knew she  
would never forget the 4 years she spent here. She made so many good   
memories here: her friends, teachers, the clubs and activities she  
was a part of, but for some reason she also thought of her enemy   
Darien Chiba. She rememeber the first time they meet four years ago.  
  
****************Flashback******************  
  
"HEY, Meatball Head, watch where you are going!" Yelled a   
young man. I looked up from the floor I was sprawled on with  
books all around me. I wanted to see the person that I had   
accidentally bumped into on my first day of school.   
  
He had midnight black hair and dark sapphire blue eyes that   
were slightly hidden by his bangs . 'He's definitely cute.   
Wait a second! What did he just call me?' her mind asked as if  
now just registering into her brain.  
  
"What did you just call me?"  
  
"Meatball head. I think it suits you just fine." he stated  
as he pointed to her head.  
  
"Jerk! I'm sorry that I bumped into you, but I am NOT sorry   
for the 'jerk part'." Serena told him with ice in her voice as  
she stood up and began to pick up her things.  
  
"Hmph." was all that was said from either as they walked   
away from each other.  
  
****************flashblack******************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
Chorus:  
As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, come whatever  
We will still be, friends forever  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I smiled remembering that fateful day that brought him into  
my life. They weren't really enemies, but friends. She could never  
consider him an enemy and... maybe something... more than a friend.  
  
"Hey, Serena," came a call from behind her. As she turned  
around she saw the faces of her 5 best friends.....Mina, Raye,  
Amy, Lita and Molly.  
  
"Hey guys!" She exclaimed as she waited for them to catch  
up to her.  
  
"Can you believe it's the last day of school?" Molly asked  
her friend from grade school.  
  
"Yeah, that it's our last year here and we will be   
moving on to new things." Raye smiled at that last statement.  
She was ready to try new things that awaited her.  
  
"I know guys. It's just kind of sad." Serena told them.  
  
"Come on, Serena. Be happy." Mina said.  
  
"Yeah, I hate it when your down." Lita piped in.  
  
"Besides, it doesn't mean we still can't be friends. Just  
because we finish one part of our lives to start a new part. It   
doesn't mean we have to give up our friendships we've made along  
the way." Came the ever so wise Amy.  
  
"Yeah, friends forever!" They all cried and Serena smiled.  
  
"I know guys, you know me. I just love you so much." she   
told them as they came together for a group huge.  
  
"Come on, we're going to be late for our last class if   
we don't hurry," Molly told them as they seperated. They laughed   
and started to walk in the direction of their last classes.  
  
"Okay, see you guys later at the graduation."  
Serena said to them as she walked into her class.   
  
Serena walked out of her last class of the day with her   
agenda in mind. She needed to talk to Darien before it was too  
late. They needed to talk about things....feelings. Yes, she was  
having feelings for him and she needed to get them out. She wanted   
to tell him  
how she felt and maybe he would feel the same. If he didn't   
feel the same...* at least they could leave as friends. She had  
to make sure they were at least that.  
  
She walked down the now empty corridors of the halls.  
All the students had gone home to start their summer vacation  
or as for 'the Seniors' they went home to get ready for tonight.  
She looked everywhere and didn't find him. 'I'll have to try at   
graduation.' she thought as she left the only home she had known  
for the last 4 years. With one last thought she was gone.  
'Goodbye'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can we ever find a job that won't interfere with a tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena waited for the Principal to finish his speech. 'Boy,  
I always knew he was long winded,' she thought with a sarcastic  
grin playing across her face. She needed to talk to Darien before   
it was too late. He was sitting 4 to 5 rows ahead of her. She   
looked around to see where her other friends were. Amy and Raye  
were up in front. Mina was to her left, Lita was to her right and   
last but not least was Molly who sat behind her. She was brought   
out of her thoughts as the Principal began to read the names of   
students to come get their diplomas. As each one of her friends'   
names were called, she smiled widely and clapped till her hands  
hurt. 'They are my best friends', she smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
Chorus:  
As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, come whatever  
We will still be, friends forever  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was brought out of her trance as her name was being  
called by the Principal to come up on stage to recieve her   
diploma. She stood up and walked on the stage. As she looked  
out to the crowd she saw her family smiling proudly at her, and   
her friends waving and clapping for her. Then her gazed landed  
on Darien and he smiled at her with that quirky grin that   
always made her melt. She shook the principal's hand and showed  
the crowd her diploma as she started to leave the stage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
La, la, la, la; yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la, we will still be friends forever  
  
Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~   
  
After the ceremony I was greeted by my family. Hugs and  
kisses were what I recieved all around. My mother was crying  
that her baby is all grown up and ready to start her own life   
now. Dad was talking to my grandparents telling them that he was   
truly proud of me. Even my brother was smiling at me with a glint   
of something in his eyes. 'Could he actually be proud of me too?'  
He came up to me and handed me a bouquet of white roses.   
  
"Great Job Sis!" Sammy said with pride in his voice as   
he handed me the flowers.  
  
"Thanks!" was all that could be heard by her muffled voice  
for she was crying. She was just too happy. She told them that she  
would meet them at the restaurant. And went to go see her friends   
and find Darien.  
  
She talked to her friends for a little while and told them  
that she would meet them later at Lita's for their 'after graduation'  
party that they had planned.  
  
She looked around the large auditorium to see if she could   
find Darien. There he stood with his best friend, Andrew and   
Rita (Andrew's girlfriend) near the entrance.  
  
'Well it's now or never', she thought as she started   
toward them.  
  
"Hey guys!" Serena called as she approached them.  
  
"Hi, Serena!" Answered Andrew and Rita.  
  
"Hey, Meatball head!" Darien called while a smile played   
across his face.  
  
"Congrats! So what are guys doing now?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well, we're all heading to Rita's for a little graduation   
party." Andrew told her.  
  
"Really, that's cool. Um...Darien...could I talk to you for   
a minute?" Serena asked suddenly.  
  
"Sure," he answered with a little concern in his voice.   
They walked away from Andrew and Rita so they could talk privately.  
  
"Okay Serena, is something wrong?" Darien asked when  
they were alone.  
  
"Um...No...Um." was all she could manage out.  
  
"Then what is it, Serena?" Concern growing in his voice.   
  
"I just wanted to make sure that we are friends. I mean  
we started off on the wrong foot and haven't been able to avoid   
our little arguments."  
  
"Yes, we're friends. And I haven't been that nice as   
you can recall." He said with a little hint of remorse in his   
voice.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I mean it does take the two of us."   
she laughed trying to lighten the mood. Darien laughed with her   
seeing that she was just as nervous.  
  
"Darien, I like you and I was hoping that we could be more  
than friends?" Before Serena could think about what she was saying  
it just came out. 'Oh well, TOO LATE NOW! I wonder what he's   
thinking.' she thought as she looked to see the expression on his  
face.   
Darien looked shocked to say the least. He didn't expect  
that to come from her and didn't know how to respond. All he could   
do was sit there with that dumbstruck look on his face. 'I can't   
believe she feels the same.'  
  
Serena seeing that he wouldn't answer, decided then he  
must just want to be friends.   
  
"Sorry Darien, didn't mean to take you off guard. We can  
just be friends. Don't worry about it. Look I have got to get   
going. Bye." She said in one breath turning to leave quickly.  
  
However, it wasn't quick enough. Darien had grabbed her   
arm so that she couldn't leave.  
  
"No, don't leave Serena." Darien pleaded to her as he   
turned her to face him.   
As she turned around, she looked into his eyes to see  
happiness, joy and is that love? They continued to stare into  
each others eyes focusing only on themselves, letting the   
world around them dissolve. They inched closer and closer   
feeling the heat from the other becoming stronger. The next   
thing that Serena felt was the warmth envade her. She could   
feel everything he was feeling for she was feeling it also.  
Their kiss started slowly and turned more passionate as the  
fire they felt within burned stronger. She felt him urge her  
mouth to open so that he could explore her, making her his.  
He thought she tasted like honey and strawberries. 'Wow.' was  
all that they could think of as they kissed. They ended the   
kiss for it was time to breath. They looked at each other and   
smiled.  
  
"So, I take that to mean you also want to be more than  
friends?" She asked with a smile playing on her face and a   
twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"What do you think?" He asked as he leaned in for another   
kiss.  
'If this is what I can expect with school ending and  
graduation than bring it on! I am ready willing and ABLE!'  
She thought while kissing Darien.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~   
Chorus:  
As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, come whatever  
We will still be, friends forever  
  
Chorus:  
As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, come whatever  
We will still be, friends forever  
  
Chorus:  
As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, come whatever  
We will still be, friends forever  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***** THE END *****  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Okay that was it for my first song fic. Thanks...  
hope to get review from you all. Emails are good too. 


End file.
